Aku, Kamu , perasaanku dan pasir pantai itu
by haruno aozora
Summary: Aku Sasuke, seorang pria bodoh yang tidak berani mengungkapkan rasa cintaku pada gadis pujaanku. Dia yang selalu memberikan kenangan indah untukku. Seperti pasir pantai putih yang halus, sehalus itu ucapanmu padaku. sesejuk angin pantai, seperti itulah kau menyejukkan hatiku. aku mencintaimu, sosok yang diam-diam aku kagumi... (terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu JKT48)


Konnichi wa minna (@_@)

Hari ini Sora balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang di telan bumi ( :D ) Beberapa kali udah ada ide sih, tapi nggak pernah terealisasi (Dikarenakan mood ilang, ato laptop rusak). Nah kesempatan kali ini, Sora mau bikin fanfic yang insya Allah multi chapter pertama nih, Yoroshiku ne minna. (Ojigi ke para readers)

Sora dapet ilham buat nulis fanfic ini setelah terkesima oleh single baru JKT48 yang berjudul " Everyday Kachuusha". Entah kenapa Sora mikir kalo banyak lagu dari 48family yang bertema pantai , kebanyakan menceritakan kisah cinta tak sampai . Itulah yang mendasari Sora buat bikin fanfic ini.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Disclaimer :

Naruto Cuma milik Kishimoto-sensei

Semua lagu dalam fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Akimoto-sensei

Warning : Typo(s), full of Gajeness, (munkin) bahasa tidak sesuai kaidah, Alur pasaran, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

READ AND REVIEW demi kemajuan kita bersama :D

1st Year : Ponytail to shu-shu

"Aku yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kamu yang duduk di depanku , kamu yang mengikat rambutmu dengan tali rambut polkadot. Keindahan yang yang mengandung kesakitan yang tersembunyi"

-Flash back on-

Hari ini mentari bersinar begitu terik di minggu pagi. Musim panas seakan lebih cepat dari hari yang diperkirakan di kalender. Aku menyingsingkan lengan bajuku. Berjalan di bawah matahari yang mulai terasa dekat dengan ubun-ubun. Ah, ku rasa musim telah mulai berubah.

Hari ini aku dan teman-teman kelas merencanakan untuk pergi ke pantai dekat sekolah, pergi berlibur bersama setelah beberapa bulan terakhir menajadi teman di kelas 8. Sengaja kami melakukannya sebelum liburan musim panas, karena pasti teman-teman punya rencana masing-masing.

Ada hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh teman-temanku. Hal yang aku sembunyikan,aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri. Ah, gadis itu, gadis berhelai indigo panjang yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku, gadis yang sosoknya diam-diam aku kagumi.

Sungguh,aku tak bias menahannya. Bahkan sekarangpun, dia masuk ke dalam delusi. Aku tersenyum membayangkan ,Bagaimana kami berada diantara laut nan biru, tepat ditepi pantai itu. Benar aku ingin berjumpa denganmu. Kita bertelanjang kaki, dan kemudian bermain air.

"Yo Teme!" Ah, si kuning bodah itu menghancurkan delusi ku.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Aku menukikkan alisku, seakan terganggu dengan sahabat konyolku.

"AH, tidak ada apa-apa, tapi aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian, jadi aku menyusulmu." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya.

"Hn." Aku kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

"Apa kau siap untuk bersenang-senang hari ini?" Dia berkata dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

" Dasar, kau Sasuke. Bahkan mentaripun terasa mulai menghangat , kenapa sikapmu masih se dingin es, sih?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menyusul teman-teman yang mungkin sudah ada di di pantai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hai Naruto, Sasuke." Gadis berambut Pink –sakura- itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kami.

Sungguh, bukan teriakan gadis itu yang mencuri perhatianku. Melainkan gadis, disampingnya yang tersenyum manis ke arahku- mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Dia begitu manis, mengenakan kaos warna ungu lembut dipadu dengan celana jeans se lutut. Dia terlihat beda, sungguh. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa tergerai begitu anggun, kini di ikat membentuk ponytail yang terkesan lebih ceria. Ah Hinata, sesuai dengan namamu, entah mengapa dimataku, kau terlihat seperti satu-satunya tempat yang lebih menyilaukan cahayanya di banding teriknya sinar matahari musim panas.

Kami ber-empat berjalan beriringan menuju teman-teman kami yang sudah menunggu. Si Dobe berjalan merepet di dekat Sakura, gadis incarannya. Di tengah jantung yang bertalu-talu , aku mencuri kesempatan untuk bicara pada gadis(impian)ku.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan rambut yang diikat begitu." Aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Ah, -dia sedikit mengelus ponytailnya- Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Di tepi pantai itu sudah ada Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru –yang walupun meguap,tapi terlihat lebih bersemangat dari hari biasanya-, Neji, Gaara, Matsuri, Ten-Ten dan teman-teman yang lainnya yang melambaikan tangan kepada kami. Kami mempercepat langkah menuju mereka.

"Lama sekali kalian" Itu suara yang berhasil dikeluarkan Shikamaru di tengah kuapannya.

"Warui." Si Baka dobe yang menjawab sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Sudahlah. Sa, Hajimemasho." Kata Lee.

Kemudian Lee segera melepas sandal dan kaos hijau -menyakitkan mata- nya. Kejadian itu seperti menjadi aba-aba untuk teman-temanku. Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara ikut melepas baju atasannya sementara yang lain hanya melepas alas kakinya.

Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan gadisku yang buru-buru melepaskan sanadal pantainya karena takut ditinggal oleh yang lainnya "Hei tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kataku dalam hati sambil menatap punggungnya yang mulai melangkah.

Baru dua langkah, di berbalik kepadaku.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Ponytail itu bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kaki pemiliknya. Yah, Kamu berlari , akupun berlari , kitapun berlari diatas pasir.

Whusss… angin pantai yang lumayan kencangpun menerpa kami. Ponytail itu, terus melambat –seakan aku berada dalam slow motion karena memperhatikanmu- Dihembuskan oleh sang angin.

Kamu berlari, Aku pun berlari di atas pasir. Ponytail itu terus melambat, dan tiba tiba kau menoleh kearahku, Ah senyumanmu. Kau membungkamku dengan senyumanmu.Senyuman yang lebih cerah dari siapapun, dari apapun. Senyuman sehangat mentari yang menandakan musim panas telah dimulai.

-Flashback off-

Ah Sinar mentari hangat yang menyinari ruang kelas. Benar-benar hawa yang tepat untuk terbuai lamunan. Tanpa sadar aku melamunkan kejadian kemarin sambil memandang jendela kelas, seperti orang bodoh. 'Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatku' Batinku.

Aku menoleh ke depan, bahagia rasanya melihat Hinata yang duduk di depanku. Namun, entah mengapa hal itu tiba-tiba menyeruakkan rasa sakit yang timbul di dada.

Yah, walaupun aku suka, namun perasaan itu tetap tak bias terungkapkan. Untuk saat ini biarlah, biarkan hanya pada sosokmu yang duduk di hadapanku. Biarlah aku bisikkan perasaanku hanya pada dirimu, pada punggungmu yang tak sekalipun menoleh ke arahku.

Ponytailmu itu, entah mengapa membuat ku merasa sedih. Di dalam mimpi, dalam delusi seluruh dirimu ingin rasanya aku miliki. Ponytailmu itu membuat ku merasa sedih akan cinta tak terbalas ini.

Tanganku bergerak hendak meraih ponytailmunamun kemudian, Angin terasa berdesir sebelum sempat aku melakukannya. Kau pun menoleh, mata pun bertemu.

Ah, saat ini kita sebatas teman. Yah, sebatas teman.

Aku berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku, yang entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih suram dari biasanya. Perasaan ini, mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Memikirkan sosoknya yang begitu jauh hingga sulit untuk ku miliki kenapa terasa begitu perih.

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Entah mengapa saat hatiku kosong dan begitu resah, rasanya aku tak dapat menghentikan imajinasiku untuk terus berdelusi tentangmu. Aku mengingat hari itu, kala rambutmu yang pertama kali diikat ponytail. Atau saat pagi tadi, punggungmu terlihat bersinar oleh mentari musim panas yang melewati celah fentilasi kelas.

Terbayang saat aku mencoba menyentuhmu. Rambut panjangmu yang terkuncir diikat oleh tali rambut polkadot. Seperti ikat rambutmu, ikatan cinta itu tak akan bias ku tangkap. Seperti jika aku memaksa untuk menyentuhmu, mungkin akan menghilang semua delusi ini.

Ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan melebihi mencintaimu dengan luapan perasaan tak terbendung. Yaitu kau yang berpaling karena tahu akan rasaku. Biarlah seperti ini, sebatas teman.

Ponytailmu itu, janganlah kau lepas,tetaplah begitu. Tetaplah indah seperti saat dirimu berlari di atas pasir. Ponytailmu itu, janganlah kau lepas.

Sampai kapanpun, tetaplah menjadi si gadis ceria selamanya.

Selesai...

Yotta, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mohon dukungan untuk selanjutnya. Jika banyak yang review positif, nanti pasti akan Sora lanjutkan kisah cinta searah Sasu-Hina.

Sekali lagi,mohon sarannya minna

Ja matta ne…… (@_@)


End file.
